turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dom Pedro II of Brazil
Hmm--As long lived as Pedro here was, it seems likely that there was time for only one emperor between him and Pedro IV by 1917, but Pedro was the Dom's younger son. Turtle Fan 21:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :In OTL, Pedro II's daughter actually became the Titular (aka pretender) to the throne. She lived into the 1920s. So Pedro IV seems a little "wrong". TR 22:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, this is GW, not SA! HT should have been more careful. Turtle Fan 22:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::In fairness, we don't know anything about Brazil other than its still an Empire. Perhaps there was a civil war and another dynasty came out on top. Or maybe the revolution happened as in OTL, but it proved far bloodier, and Pedro and his daughter were killed, and then a restoration saw a short lived Pete 3, etc. That's some fertile ground for fan-fic right there. TR 22:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::That will be a great day, when we're allowed to fill in all these blanks. ::::Hmm--If such a collection ever were to be authorized, we'd have to decide whether it should be included among canonical materials on this site. Turtle Fan 00:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::If edited by HT, then it's easily called canon. If edited by heirs or with the approval of the HT estate, then canonical. If a bunch of authors play in HT's work because it is in public domain....well, our heirs will decide the issue. TR 01:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I was going to say this project will probably have gone defunct by then. However, if people still care enough about Turtledove to put together such a book--sort of like Foundation's Friends or The Enchanter Revisited--then I suppose there will still be demand for a site like this. Unless perhaps wikis in general fall into disuse. Turtle Fan 01:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::In real life Peter II was extremely popular while his heiress Isabel wasn't. The coup happened after a long absence of the emperor while he was receiving medical treatment in Europe, and a year after Isabel passed a law abolishing slavery. The proclamation of the republic wasn't a popular movement but a palace coup staged by former slaveowners furious over that decision. Now, Turtledove seems to be working with the idea that a less dominant USA in the turn of the century would result in republican rule being less popular in the Americas, and looking at the first flag of republican Brazil is easy to see why. It's possible that in TL-191 a coup happened after Pedro II's death that resulted only in Isabel's abdication rather than the abolition of the monarchy, and that her son and would-be Peter III (1875-1940) either died earlier or abdicated for some reason before WW1 (in real history he did renounce his rights in 1908 to marry morganatically).Eljuma (talk) 16:56, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, a few months later, but thanks, Eljuma. That is as solid an theory as one could ask for. TR (talk) 22:33, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Alternatively, I just found skimming through Wikipedia that Pedro II's favorite grandson through his second daughter, also named Pedro, conspired to take the throne from his aunt, and later went nuts over the 1890s. So in TL-191 he might as well have deposed her in the absence of a coup against Pedro II, and then been deposed himself and replaced by a child he never had in OTL, thus Pedro IV (Isabel and her kids would have never recognized him as Pedro III). Goes to show how we must not make assumptions regarding royal succession, unless told otherwise.Eljuma (talk) 01:16, January 5, 2015 (UTC)